totally captivated fanfic
by otakuma
Summary: ewon is just back from school tired and worried about his upcoming exam,and thus not looking forward to mookyul's 'body imposition',mookyul senses it and sets to change his mind..can he succeed and make his little fox beg for it?
1. Chapter 1

totally captivated fanfic.

ewon jung has his exams lined up ad thanks to mookyul his preparation hasn't been as good as always.  
but jung takes his studies far too seriously not to fret over it."so much to do how am i gonaa manage it"? he threw his bag on table in his own study room that was spare before mookyul gave it to him solely for this.  
he throws his bag on the table in front of the couch,rummages through his book till he finds the page and digs into it.  
time passes by,ewon is really absorbed in his book.  
enters mookyul "baby fox,i can smell you,where are you?".


	2. chapter 2

mookyul comes over to face his lover,his lover looking jaded after all that look was all it took to take away eun's sees the book lying across ewon's lap ,he lands down on the couch and skids closer to his leans down on his arm that is resting on back of realises he can't ignore mookyul anymore and prepares himself for eun's routine 'body connection' with him,although he wasn't up for it(as if it mattered).  
surprisingly,mookyul hasn't yet made his move,he is just sitting beside his lover,his head tilted n resting on his hand and the other arm lying across his own lap,all the while gazing at ewon.  
ewon hasn't as of yet looked at him ,and he had no desire to break his brief was anticipating his lover's impositioingn on him,and the devouri ng of his lips and neck and shoulder as he his held back and fiercely ran through by mookyul's hands and lips,it went slower as eun started concentrating on his lover having satiated his wild was very attentive to his lover's needs,his eyes monitoring jun's expressions and he moved accordingly.  
mookyul knew his lover too well to take his no or ignore stint at face baby fox needed to be aroused,and feel needed,he ad to feel eun's power to respond to it,so that's what eun did,hee acted like he was forcing it,but their love-making was anything but forceful,it was governed n led by ewon's moans and that it was his only weapon,after that initial force he wud set off his charm,baring his body n letting his lover come under it's spell as he caressed it with his gaze and sometimes hand,if his resistance was toned down ewon wasn't past kissing his lover's bare torso and going further down too.  
having dominated and disarmed his lover by his looks and body he began to excite him with his touch and kiss,and that always lulled his lover,after that it was a simple game of monitorong his lover's expressions n doing accordingly,it looked like mookyul was leading but truth be tolld evrything happened when jung was ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3

he didn't go all the way ,because he knew sometimes his mouth and hands sufficed to please his lover ,only once in a while he needed to go all the way in his lover and make him scream in pain and pleasure ,form that deep connection with him,and ewon responded with same mookyul imposed himself jung accepted,there was a pleasure in passiveness,in submitting to his beastly lover,to become his,to surrender his body to him,to feel him inside of him,after the said lover has loved and kissed evey inch of his that was once in a while,mookyul knew jung couldn't take it always,it stirred and shook them both deeply,it was like that exfoliation,required once in a while to stir passion and electrify them both,mookyul was always on fire of course but he had learned to control himself,n just kissing and orally doing it kept that fire well under when he did that,it was also when he sensed his lover and their relationship needed it,had it been only for him he would certainly delay it as much as he could,and if he knew his lover genuinely resented it he wud never do he knew his foxy loved it just as much as him,even if jung could take it (and enjoy) it a lil more often,eun delayed it till it was required..his lover always replied in negative though,but eun read it by his subtle hints which were sometimes not even consciously given by jung,the best time to pick on these hints was during one of their lighter love making,a more heated response, restlessness from his lover meant he had to be sedated. jung never read his penetration needs too well, the pain of it all somehow always loomed bigger in his thoughts ,and to add to that the general embarrassment he felt towards their act, which only completely went away during the act. he was never sure he could do(or enjoy it)till his lover did it and made his whole body wonderfully dizzy and wasted. Ewon felt silently grateful that his lover knew better than to get discouraged by his no or lack of response, but that never stopped him from putting off his lover's advances or running away from them as much as he could manage, n this never set off his lover.

the same was playing down in the study's couch, jung was hoping against hope his lover would leave him alone, while his lover(he wasn sure was upto what)but it seemed like was quietly waiting to ambush him, as if a beast on a pray, carefully watching jung and his reaction or so jung thought! mookyul loved watching his jung's face even if he wasn't about to 'ambush' him ,though the look of ewon's face was enough incitement ewon was now getting really impatient, uncertainity to him was worse than bad news esp. In this case where anticipation was the worst part, the actual act was well not so bad.  
But his loved hasn't yet budged an inch from his still position; he just briefly got up to get his drink, and was now sipping the same while gazing at his lover in his former position.  
this was unprecedented, that mookyul hadn't even touched him after eight hours of separation,n sat just inches apart from him, there wasn't anyone watching them even(it wasn't a deterrent to eun but ewon minded it so he had learned to respect that)seriously what was holding him?!  
it didn't seem like he was pissed,why would he be gazing at him like this then? his voice had come out fine,yes he was a bit irritated but eun knew too well that he showed reluctance today even more so what with his exams!

Nah! Eun would never let jung's lack of acknowledgement n receptiveness to his imposition upset him,esp. When he knew the only way to get past this hurdle was to impose himself and take down his lover's guards,till he began to enjoy it,when let off ewon would be fine,having just experienced mind blowing sex n probably a little relief that it was days before eun would take him again.


End file.
